


About Damn Time

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, F/M, Female Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Foggy gets more than she bargained for when she shows up and finds Matt in need of a bandage.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy thinks about getting pregnant but completely forgets about STIs, which is a grave mistake none of us should make.

Foggy held onto the back of the couch - it would have been unfortunate if her vigilante best friend had survived yet another alleyway fight, only to die smothered by her breasts as she tried to patch him up. She willed her butt to be as light as possible on his lap even as his warm hands clutched at her hips, as good as branding her. They also made it extra hard to concentrate on assessing if she’d done a good job bandaging his injured shoulder. It had nothing to do with how she’d had to wrap the gauze around his naked torso, nothing at all. And, again, she wasn’t _ogling_ , she was _assessing_. 

"Well, this isn't ideal," Foggy said dryly. It was a wonder her heart wasn’t punching Matt in the face. “I can’t believe I had to sit down on you.”

She’d told him, _“So help me God, Murdock, I will sit on you.”_ He’d laughed. She’d pounced - carefully.

"I don't know, I think this is nice."

"That's because you don't have to Cirque du Soleil your way around this."

Matt beamed for a second, then his entire face fell into a softer expression, his mouth quirking up in a blink-and-you-miss-it, boyish smile. "Fog, you know I can… hear you, right? Hear… your body?" he started, hesitant.

"You don't say?" she replied faintly, her head a bit light. 

She was well aware. That was exactly why, since she’d found out about that unfortunate superpower of his, she’d started trying to pass off her reactions to Matt’s _everything_ to other things: annoyance, impatience, amusement, surprise. He couldn’t ever find out about the deep-rooted attraction, nope.

Except her body had been, and was being, uncooperative.

Of course her traitorous pulse picked up. Her face heated up all the way up to her ears, her palms becoming clammy. Betrayed by your own body: a sad way to go. It wouldn’t have been as obvious if Matt hadn’t basically been a bat. Oh God, so that was how things ended for her; not with a bang, but with a cuddle.

"It's been saying things that I'm not sure I understand correctly."

"What, you don't speak Body fluently?"

"Your heart's racing," he continued, ignoring her snarky reply. He’d grown impervious to her genial sarcastic comebacks, and wasn't that tragic: Foggy hated being predictable.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious: I _am_ perilously balanced on the lap of an injured man I don't wish to injure any further, so I'm a bit concerned, yes."

"Is it just that?" Matt asked softly, like he was afraid she was going to shoot out of the apartment if he said the wrong word. He had that right.

What _could_ she say? Was there still a point in denying the obvious? It sounded like Matt had a pretty good grasp on the situation, and yet he was still holding her, his thumbs running up and down her hips over her shirt. Perhaps her unrequited feelings weren’t so unrequited after all.

“Um, hypothetically speaking, would it be a bad thing if it weren’t just that?”

He huffed a little as he shook his head, a corner of his mouth curling up. “ No.”

“So… Still hypothetically speaking, if I were to kiss you right now, that would be okay?”

The smile that burst forth nailed Foggy right in the heart. “More than okay.”

Like an invitation, Matt laid his head back against the couch right on top of Foggy’s hand. Ever so slowly, she turned it palm up. Her fingers sank into soft brown hair.

"This is nice," he all but purred, and Foggy's body temperature went up, her insides clenching around nothing. 

She leaned over. It was like she'd switched him on; Matt went from nothing to passionate in the blink of an eye. It was disconcerting, very welcome and such a turn-on Foggy felt like she might spontaneously combust any second.

They’d kissed before, of course. Most of the time they'd been sloshed, and none of those kisses had held any kind of intent; there was definitely an intent now and oh boy could Foggy feel it. They spelt everything Matt was planning on doing to her loud and clear, and as his tongue danced against hers, they promised a world of pleasure. 

Matt slid an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest and smothering himself in Foggy's ample cleavage. Seemingly unafraid of air deprivation and completely disregarding the fact that she was still wearing a shirt, he burrowed ever closer, laying kisses on each globe.

"I didn't have you pegged for a boob man."

"I'm a Foggy man, I love everything about you."

Foggy felt a bit faint. "Matt," she whispered. "Let me-" She drew back to take off her top, curious to see how Matt would like it. 

He didn't disappoint.

His hands stroked all over her back while he peppered every inch of skin with kisses, as good as worshipping her. Ugh, Foggy could think of a lot of other positions that would have been much more efficient for that purpose. Her loins twisted up in frustration again.

"You drive me insane, Fog," Matt groaned against her neck.

Before she could reply, he flipped them. Just like that. He... casually picked her up then laid her down on his couch, as you do. 

"Matt, you're hurt," Foggy mentioned, you know, just in case it would matter. She really hoped it wouldn't.

"That's nothing," he dismissed as he sucked a bruise into her collarbone. Foggy gave a mental fist pump as her toes curled inside her shoes.

Getting turned on by a display of brute strength was probably very cavewoman of her… Whatever, she was so ready to own it. Especially when the caveman was fondling her over her bra.

"Should I- Should I take it off, is that where this is headed?"

"It's headed wherever you want to go. Say the word and I'll stop."

"Are you sure your shoulder-"

"Foggy," he said, pulling back. The displeased moan it elicited was embarrassing, but it did make Matt smile. God, he looked positively debauched already. "I've fought two dozen ninjas in a state far worse than this. I'll live. I just want to be with you."

"Ughhh, you say the sweetest things, you jerk."

Matt beamed at her as she tossed the offending garment. "I'm not sorry."

He really wasn't; Matt dove into her breasts before it had even touched the floor, licking his way up her neck then kissing her like her mouth provided the air he needed to go back down. His bare chest kept on stroking hers, her nipples hardening to an almost painful degree at the contact.

Foggy was _losing her mind_. Her head was spinning and they were merely making out, but Matt's intensity was all-encompassing, trapping her in a bubble she never wanted to get out of.

Then he slipped his leg between hers and _pressed_ his knee against the burning core of her. Her nails sank into his flanks and she groaned like the wanton she absolutely was, feverishly dry-humping his leg.

"Okay, okay, you win," she panted. "Claim your prize and take my pants off, Murdock." Matt outright giggled into her skin. "Buddy?" He hummed into her tummy, where the skin definitely wasn't as taut as Foggy would have liked. Matt didn't seem to be complaining, though, with the way he nipped and licked at her. "I think it's time you lose the pants, too."

He stood up to get rid of his skin-tight pants and slipped his thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers, eyebrows raised in question. Foggy had trouble looking away from his very obvious erection.

"Yeah," she nodded, and cleared her throat, "I mean, if you like those at all, I suggest you take them off before I claw my way through them."

He chuckled again and yanked his underwear down while she kicked off shoes, jeans and her own unmentionables. She was kind of glad Matt couldn't see her do the upside-down worm (or not with his eyes anyway): it couldn't possibly be attractive.

Foggy didn't get any more chances to feel self-conscious; the second they were both naked, Matt threw himself at her, hips burrowing between her legs like he planned on living here for the rest of his life, his face finding the crook of her neck where he deposited a treasure trove of kisses that set her skin on fire.

"Come on, come on, come on," she chanted under her breath as he stroked his erection up and down her slit. 

He didn't seem to get the message, even when she hooked a leg over his hip.

"Not yet, Fog," he murmured against the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "You're not ready for me."

"You can smell my lubrication?" she asked, mortified. "Why am I even asking, _of course_ you can smell my lubrication."

"Smell it; feel it," he added, the velvety head of him catching on her entrance. "It's amazing."

"Oh, stop it, you big sap," she said, although she tempered her comment with a kiss to his temple. "Matt, I'm going to go insane if you don't make love to me right the fuck now."

"And what do you call what I've been doing so far?" He had the gall to laugh.

"Teasing me," Foggy all but whined. "Making out. It's great and all but dammit, Matt, please, I need you."

"On the couch?"

"I am _not_ moving, so yes." She didn't have any more time to waste and rubbed against him some more so he'd get the message.

"Okay, okay. Do I need to go get a condom?" he asked, growing gratifyingly breathless.

"Why, can't you smell I'm not fertile right now?"

He bit her shoulder and growled. "It's a simple yes or no question, woman." Foggy bucked against him. _Well_ , if there ever was a problem with how wet she was, he'd just solved it.

"I'm on the pill, we're good. Now get on with it before I die of old age."

Matt was laughing the first time he entered her body. Later, he would tell her how appropriate it was for how happy she made him. In the moment, feeling his laughter reverberate through her body like it was a freaking cathedral brought out a smile that split Foggy's face in two.

When Matt was buried deep inside her, he stilled. Foggy used the quiet moment to wrap herself closer around him; he was so warm, so solid and so soft.

Eventually he shifted on top of her, his length slowly dragging against her walls. She gasped.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm. Go on, Matty. And don't ruin the outstanding job I did with that bandage."

"Sweetheart, I don't even need the bandage. I just agreed to let you put it on so you'd stay longer."

_Sweetheart_. It was the endearment more than the admission that made Foggy's heart flip over in her chest. Well, the admission was very nice, too. She snaked a hand to the back of Matt's nape to pull him closer and let her smile widen against his cheek so he'd know how pleased she was.

"Come on, now."

She arched against him, clenching around him until he started a slow undulation, groaning into her skin. The languid rhythm didn't last long; Foggy made sure to counteract it with sharper thrusts and, in the end, he surrendered, matching her pace.

Foggy kept running her hands all over him, delighting in the way his muscles bunched while he rocked into her with increasing force. Foggy did herself a favor and grabbed onto Matt's perfect butt, urging him ever deeper.

"Fog…" he groaned at the unexpected move.

"Yeah?" 

But Matt didn't seem to have anything more to say; he was content just repeating her name and taking in ragged breaths. Foggy grasped at sweat-slick skin, distantly aware she might be leaving marks with the way her fingers dug into his flesh. Matt never complained, the snap of his hips between every deep thrust growing more forceful with every scratch of her nails. 

Heat pooling in her lower belly, Foggy couldn't breathe, overwhelmed by the sensations, so amazed at the sight of Matt in the throes of passion that she had to pull him down and kiss his luscious mouth again.

Foggy held on when she started spasming around Matt, her moans pettering out into whimpers that seemed to encourage Matt, making him grind his hips against her harder, drawing out her orgasm until he joined her in ecstasy. He shivered above her for a long time, his orgasm rippling out as her insides gripped his softening shaft.

"Stay," she mumbled into the crook of his neck when he made to move away.

"I'm crushing you," he argued, his lips seeking hers for a lazy kiss.

"I like it," she replied as she wrapped herself around him like a koala. "We should have done this a long time ago, if you knew."

"I wasn't sure."

"Well, now that you are, I hope you know I expect this to happen _at least_ on a daily basis." Matt chuckled, bringing a hand up to card through her hair. That was nice, too. "You're laughing now. Wait until I'm all over you like some nymphomaniac."

"Hmm," Matt murmured sleepily, "I don't think that will be a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of the NSFW Challenge - Sweet and passionate


End file.
